Ojamajo Mirai version en español
by jxz
Summary: cuando Doremi encuentra un taladro, una nueva aventura, a traves del megaverso y dimensiones alternas inicia! ahora, con viejos y nuevos amigos, ella debe encontrar los fragmentos oscuros y destruirlos, para salvar cada mundo de la destrucción. REMAKE DE MI PRIMER HISTORIA, EN ESPAÑOL! subiré nuevos capitulos al mismo tiempo que la historia en ingles.
1. una nueva aventura!

**_un año atras:_**

5 bjujas jovenes regresaron a su mundo, despues de rechazar sus poderes, para poder regresar con sus familias.

despues de que se fueron, la reina llamó a dos brujas, en las cuales podía confiar, y les dijo:

Jou-sama: Majorin, Majorika, vengan, necesito su ayuda.

Majorin: mi reina, que pasa?

Jou-sama: en un año, la profecia de la oscuridad empezará a cumplirse, y no solo este, sino todos los mundos serán destruidos.

Majorika: y que haremos, Jou-sama?

Jou-sama: vayan y encuentren a los elegidos, y entreguenles los Drill Mirrors. trater de evitar que el cristal aparezca en nuestro mundo y en nuestra tierra.

Majorin y Majorika: si, Jou-sama!

despues de que se fueran, Jou-sama pensó, para si misma:

Jou-sama: lo lamento, Doremi... verás a tus amigas de nuevo, pero no como te lo imaginas, tal como dicen las escrituras...

* * *

**_58 años en el futuro:_**

en un terreno baldío, con un cielo de color purpura oscuro sobre ellos, tres chicos estaban corriendo. un chico de 13 años, uno de 15 y una chica de 11 estaban escapando de unas criaturas, que parecían salidas de un cristal oscuro.

Chica: vamos chicos, debemos escapar!

los chicos, Kanon y Sorio, corrian tan rapido como podían, evitando ataques de las bestias, y evadiendo los cristales y las criaturas que salian del suelo.

Kanon: sabes Fami, es mas dificil cuando no vuelas!

Sorio: asi es, por que no dejas de volar y corres con nosotros, eh?

la chica, Fami, volaba en una escoba, permitiendole evadir los monsrtuos,cristales y ataques mas facilmente.

Fami: no se quejen, el portal que Obaachan abrió debe de estar cerca... miren, esta aqui!

Fami apuntó a una zona, donde habia un pilar de luz.

Kanon: bueno, que estamos esperando? vamos!

ellos se apuraron lo mas rapido que pudieron, evadiendo mas monstruos, hasta que, finalmente, llegaron al portal.

Kanon: listos para regresar?

Fami: por supuesto que lo estoy!

Sorio: y yo tambien!

ellos entraron al portal justo a tiempo, mientras este se cerraba y desaparecia en una explosión de luz.

* * *

_**el presente:**_

una chica volvia a su casa, en el ultimo dia de su primer año de secundaria. su largo cabello, una vez en coletas, estaba desatado.

Doremi: finalmente! el ultimo dia! creia que el sexto grado era duro, pero esto fue peor. bueno! ahora que tengo tiempo libre, creo que voy a ir al MAHO-

en ese momento se detuvo, y dijo:

Doremi: oh... es cierto... no tengo mas conexion con la magia. y...

mientras callaba, mir su medallon, con la forma de un corazon con dos alas.

Doremi: debo volver a casa. aún espero que la policia encuentre a mi hermana. quiero decir, han... han pasado tres meses desde que desapareció, pero aún tengo fe en que la encontraremos...

su cara de repente se torno oscura, y, en un momento de desesperación, golpeó una pared cercana, mientras decia:

Doremi: si solo hubiera podido esperar 3 meses por mi magia! mi hermana... mi hermana estuviera aqui!

de repente, una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo, cuando Doremi la vió.

Doremi:_ una estrella fugaz! se que ellas pueden cumplir deseos, asi que..._ oh estrella fugaz, quiero encontrar a mi hermana, asi que, cumple mi deseo.

en ese momento, Doremi empezo a llorar, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para que empezara a gimotear.

Doremi: po... por favor... quiero... quiero encontrar... a mi hermana... quiero... quiero... QUIERO ENCONTRAR A POPPU!

en ese momento, la estrella, cambió de direccion, y se dirigió a Doremi.

Doremi: QUE?!

en shock, Doremi pudo poner un pie despues de otro con dificultad, y, luego, empezo a correr desesperadamente.

Doremi: ayuda! alguien, quien sea, ayudenme! soy la chica mas-

mientras hablaba, escuchó una voz:

Voz: _no te asustes... Doremi._

Doremi se detuvo, confundida.

Doremi: que? habló? y como supo mi...

la luz la atrapó. lo que supo despues, era que ella apareció en un espacio en blanco.

Doremi: que pasa aqui?

Voz: no tengas miedo, elegida de la dimension magica... fuiste elegida para salvar tu dimensión, y otras... ete mensaje viene de parte de Jou-sama...

Doremi: YUKI-SENSEI? Y QUE HAY SOBRE UNA SALVADORA? solo desee poder encontrar a mi hermana... y...

Voz: cuando hayas aceptado tu destino, te encontrarás otra vez con tu hermana... si quieres mas información, ve a Majo-kai, por la puerta trasera de la MAHO-DOU... hasta entonces...

en ese momento el espacio blanco desapareció, regresando a Doremi al mundo real, y revelando una especie de mini taladro rosa con un brillo muy fuerte. por unos segundos ese brillo cambio de luz a oscuridad y de nuevo a luz, hasta que finalmente el taladro dejó de brillar, y se guardó por si mismo dentro de una especie de espejo portatil, el cual apareció de la nada, luego el taladro se cerró por si mismo.

Doremi: mi... mi hermana?

Doremi se recuperó, y agarró el taladro. luego ató su cabello en odangos, como lo solia tener cuando estaba en primaria. Era una señal de esperanza, pues asi lo tenia cuando estaba con ella y usaba magia. Dijo que lo volveria a usar asi, cuando supiera algo de su hermana. luego miró al cielo, con un color anaranjado, y dijo:

Doremi: de acuerdo, si quiero respuestas, ir a Majo-Kai, y le preguntaré a Yuki-sensei sobre esto!

dicho esto, salió corriendo, hacia la MAHO-DOU.

* * *

**_tiempo despues, en frente de la puerta trasera de una MAHO-DOU semi-destruida:_**

Doremi wow... este lugar en serio se destruyó en un año... bueno! aqui voy-

de repente, un gran pulso de energia oscura pasó sobre Doremi y destruyó la MAHO-DOU por completo. Doremi volteó para ver quien era, y su voz y su cuerpo la dejaron atonita.

Chica en la oscuridad: bueno, bueno, Doremi-chan, estabas en lo correcto. nos estamos viendo de nuevo. es una pena que sea la ultima vez...

Doremi: O-Onpu?

era una muy buena y vieja amiga,Onpu Segawa. habia desaparecido hace tres meses, y ahora, aqui estaba...pero diferente. estaba levitando en frente de ella, con su traje de aprendiz inicial, pero con un tono purpura oscuro y negro, y estaba cubierta en un aura negra.

Onpu: si, Doremi-chan, soy yo, Onpu. pero basta de mi, dime, eres una "light purifier"?

Doremi: una light que? no se de que hablas!

Onpu vió el espejo de bolsillo en la mano de Doremi, y esbozó una sonrisa malefica.

Onpu: ya veo... dices que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, y aún asi tienes la prueba de que eres una de ellos... eso no suena muy creible... oh, Doremi-chan, querida, sabes cual es el castigo por mentirme?

mientras hablaba, Onpu creó en una mano una esfera de energia oscura. cuando estuvo cargada, Onpu dijo:

Onpu: LA DESTRUCCIÓN!_** DARK RAY- DESTROY SOUND!**_

Onpu lanzó la esfera hacia Doremi, y esta se dividió, creando millones de notas oscuras, dirigidas a Doremi.

Doremi: NO!

en ese momento, el Espejo brilló, y, cuando Doremi se cubrió, para evitar el ataque, un escudo de energia se interpuso entre ella y el ataque.

Doremi: que... que pasó?

Voz: ya basta, Onpu, sabes que es la verdad.

Doremi y Onpu voltearon a ver a un muro cercano, y vieron sobre el cinco figuras encapuchadas, dos parecian chicos y dos chicas, la quinta parecia una adolecente.

Onpu: y? HAGO LO QUE QUIERO! TENGO MAS PODER QUE USTEDES!

chico 1: en serio? entonces veamos si puedes aguantar esto!**_ POWER KICK!_**

el chico produjo una onda de vacio con uno de sus pies, y la dirigió hacia Onpu, quien casi la evitó.

Chica 1: y esto! **_MUSIC BOOM!_**

la chica creó una nota musical rosada, la cual lanzó hacia Onpu, y explotó, lanzando a ella hacia atras.

Chico 2: no me dejen atras! **_LIGHTING BOLT!_**

un monton de esferas de energia aparecieron, y se dirigieron hacia Onpu, paralizandola con su electricidad.

Chica 2: lamento hacer esto, pero... **_OJAMAJO WRAP!_**

un par de listones blancos aparecieron de sus manos, y atraparon a Onpu. Doremi, al ver esto, penso para si misma:

Doremi: Ojamajo wrap? se parece a uno de los ataques de... no, no puede ser... o si?

Chica joven: y ahora, para el gran final, **_LIGHT SOUND-CURE ZONE!_**

una nota de Luz apareció entre Onpu y el resto, y este explotó, regenerando la MAHO-DOU, mandando a Onpu hacia una pared cercana.

Onpu: wow, sus poderes han mejorado desde la ultima vez.

luego, volteó a ver a Doremi, y le dijo:

Onpu: ok, querida, te dejar por esta vez, pero la proxima vez...

su cara mostraba, en ese momento, una mirada maligna, y su voz tenia un tono de maldad.

Onpu: TE MATARÉ!

despues de eso, Onpu formó en una mano una esfera de energia oscura, la cual creció, y la absorbió. luego, la esfera desapareció, sin rastro de Onpu, solo habia la sombra de su batalla: un cristal oscuro, el cual se rompió, y se decoloró, dejando una energia oscura flotando sobre este, antes de disiparse. en ese momento, el espejo dejó de brillar, y Doremi empezó a perder color.

Doremi: O... Onpu... no...

despues de decir eso, con dificultad, Doremi se desmayó, con cinco personas alrededor de ella, asustados. lo ultimo que esccucho, fue:

Voz: Doremi-chan? Doremi-chan, despierta! DOREMI-CHAN!


	2. viaje a un mundo olvidado!

chica encapuchada: desierta, Doremi-chan!

Doremi despertó lentamente, fuera de la MAHO-DOU reconstruida, y vió a las cinco personas rodeandola, con sus capuchas aun sobre ellos. confundida, y apenas despierta, ella solo pudo decir:

Doremi: que... que pasó?

en ese momento, su memoria aclaró, recordando la batalla con Onpu, el cristal y a las personas alrededor de ellos. Doremi se levantó, y dijo:

Doremi: no... no era... un sueño, verdad?

Chico 1: no, no lo fue. Onpu casi te destruyó, pero el Drill-mirror te logró proteger, junto con ese medallón que llevas.

Doremi: mi medallón? pero... como? y... quienes son ustedes?

Joven encapuchada: no hay tiempo. debemos irnos a Majo-kai, no es muy seguro estar aqui.

Doremi: pe...pero...

de repente, una de las chcas abrazó a Doremi, dejando ver una parte muy pequeña de su cabello, rubio y claro.

Chica 2: te lo explicaremos allá. no te preocupes, te lo prometo, Doremi-Ma-Chan.

Doremi: ... de acuerdo, vamos.

todos se pusieron en frente de la puerta trasera de la MAHO-DOU, mientras Doremi veía a la chica que acababa de abrazarla, mientras pensaba:

Doremi: _ese abrazo... y ese cabello... se sintieron muy familiares... eres tu, hija?_

un de los chicos abrió la puerta trasera, y la cruzó hacia Majo-kai. los otros lo siguieron, Doremi pasando la puerta al ultimo.

Doremi: bien, aqui... estamos?

Doremi no podia creer lo que veía; el Majo-kai, el mundo al que sus mejores amigas y ella solían ir en la primaria. pero estaba destruida, con el suelo cristalizado de un color purpura oscuro, al igual que el cielo, y las cosas (que se supone estaban vivas), estaban cristalizadas, del mismo modo que el suelo.

con un tono de tristeza, una de las chicas, la que abrazó a Doremi, dijo:

Chica 2: si, este es Majokai... no me gusta esta vista.

Doremi: pe...pero que pasó? por que Majo-kai está destruida?

Chico 2: es culpa del Black Crystal.

Doremi: el Black Crystal? que es eso?

Chica 1: dejame explicarte, Doremi-Ob-Chan. el Black Crystal es una especie de cristal...

uno de los chicos, el mas alto, dijo, con sarcasmo:

Chico 2: vaya ironia.

la chica volteó a mirarlo, y, si no hubieran estado encapuchados, Doremi podría haber jurado que la muchacha le gruñia al que acababa de interrumpirla.

Chica 1: EHEM! como te decia, este cristal nació y crece de la tristeza y el miedo.

Chico 1: el Black Crystal fue destruido hace tiempo, pero, con algun oscuro y maligno poder, despertó sus fragmentos, y creó lo que ves.

Doremi: pero... como?

Chico 1: el cristal creó una especie de virus,el cual cristaliza y destruye todo, incluso lo vivo.

como para poner un ejemplo, el chico miró unos arboles cristalizados, perdiendo sus hojas (tambien cristalizadas.) esa ultima sentencia, obviamente, asustó demasiado a Doremi.

Doremi: QUE?! Y POR QUE NOSOTROS-

la mayor de los encapuchados supo lo que Doremi iba a decir, y la interrumpió, diciendo:

Chica encapuchada: el virus solo afecta al mundo en donde nace, y solo a aquellos que nacen en el.

Doremi vió a la chica que la habia abrazado, y vió que, como lo sospechaba, estaba levitando a un muy bajo nivel del suelo. debia ser ella, lo sentía...

Chica encapuchada: oye, despierta! debemos reportarnos al palacio, recuerdas?

Doremi: oh, oh si! bueno... si me acuerdo bien, el castillo debe estar...

como si supiera lo que fuera a decir, una de las chicas la interrumpió, diciendo:

Chica 1: no debemos buscarlo... ya esta aqui.

Doremi: eh? como que esta aqui?

Doremi subió la vista, y quedó asombrada por lo que vió. el castillo de Majokai, flotando sobre ellos!

Doremi:QUE?!COMO-

la misma chica que la interrumpió, la volvió a interrumpir, diciendo:

Chica 1: el virus se esparce en el suelo, era la unica manera de salvarlos.

Doremi vió a la chica encapuchada, pensando:

Doremi: _si... ya lo sospechaba..._

en ese momento, la proyección de un guardia (probablemente un brujo) apareció cerca de ellos, y dijo:

Guardia: preparense para teletransportación... en un minuto.

Chico 2: bueno, mientras esperamos, que tal si nos presentamos como es debido?

cuatro de los chicos se quitaron las capas, y Doremi vio sus rostros:

uno de los chicos usaba un manos-libres, su cabello azul oscuro estaba en punta, con una bandana bajo su cabello. tenia un par de botas, las cuales parecia que tenian cohetes en ellos.

Chico 2: me llamo Kanon Endo.

el segundo chico tenia cabello verde y aguamarina, ambos colores diferenciados a ambos lados de la cabeza. tenia ojos azules, y usaba lentes. tenia una camiseta verde con la imagen de un par de alas blancas, con un chaleco negro. tambien tenia un par de pantalones azules.

Chico 1: a mi me llaman Sorio. y creo que conoces a ellas dos.

Sorio señaló a las chicas. una de ellas, Doremi la conocia bien. era Hana, la 'hija' de Doremi.

Doremi: Hana... sabia que eras tu.

Hana: hola... Mama.

luego Doremi vió a la chica que estaba al lado de Hana, y se sorprendió. era alguien que Doremi solo vió una vez...

Doremi: Fami? eres tu?

Fami: si... soy yo... Obaachan.

Doremi:O... Obaachan!?

Doremi estaba sin palabras. Fami continuó.

Fami: Si, eres mi Obaachan, mi padre es tu hijo. Me llamo Fami Harukaze.

en ese momento Doremi recordó cuando conoció a Fami, y ella la llamó 'Obaachan', lo cual la confundió en ese momento. pero ahora, no se asustó, por alguna razón, sino que abrazó a Fami y a Hana, y le dijo a Fami:

Doremi: es bueno ver que tendré una nieta tan bella y buena en el futuro.

Fami sonrió, igual que Hana. en ese momento, el grupo entero fue transportado al jardin real, en frente de la puerta de entrada.

Chica encapuchada: bueno, es mejor que me presente.. yo soy-

los ojos de Doremi brillaron como nunca, mientras decia:

Doremi: E-ERES HATSUNE MIKU, LA POP IDOL DIGITAL!

Miku: Eh?! como lo descubriste?!

Miku escuchó a los demás reirse, mientras Sorio trataba de no hacerlo, y decia:

Sorio: tu... capa... no esta sobre ti!

y con eso, se lanzó a reir. Miku vió al suelo, solo para ver su capa, efectivamente bajo ella. la idol digital simplemente se ruborizó, mientras decia:

Miku: oh... esto es algo ebarazoso, queria hacer una gran presentación... oh, bueno, vamos a la sala del trono, y-Doremi? Doremi-chan?

Doremi estaba tan asombrada, que se desmayó. despues de todo, no siempre uno puede conocer Pop-idol digitales, en vivo! luego se levantó, se arregló y dijo:

Doremi: yo... estoy bien, solo... sorprendida de conocer otra estrella, en especial una digital!

Miku rió un poco, y dijo:

Miku: oh, solo soy digital en tu mundo, en otros soy tan real como tu.

Doremi: otros mundos? o sea, que vienes de otro mundo?

la sonrisa de Miku desapareció, mientras una mirada de confusión aparecia en su rostro.

Miku: no... no se, la verdad.

Doremi: como que no sabes?

Miku: no lo se! yo... yo me golpeé cuando leegué a este mundo, y solo puedo recordar algunas cosas, como por que estoy aqui; y a ti.

Doremi: pero yo no recuerdo haberte conocido... es extraño...

despues de unos minutos incomodos, Sorio por fin dijo:

Sorio: ok, PODEMOS MOVERNOS AHORA?

Miku se sonrojó de la verguenza, por lo que dijo Sorio, y porque el estaba enfadado.

Miku: lo... lo lamento, Sorio. vamos, a la sala del trono.

entonces se movieron, y entraron por las puertas del palacio.

* * *

_**bien, es hora de aclarar algunas cosas.**_

**_hace algun tiempo descubrí que el formato de escritura que uso en esta historia y en su original en ingles esta prohibida aqui; pero no quiero volver a redactar cada capitulo del escrito en ingles o en español(aunque sean 2 capitulos en español), asi que cambiaré el formato de Script al formato que uso en todas mis historias._**

**_Mark Fuera, Paz!_**


	3. historias de los mundos!

el grupo, conformado por una ex-aprendiz de bruja, una pop-idol digital, una futura reina bruja y tres chicos del futuro, caminaba por los pasillos hacia la sala del trono.

"dejenme ver si entiendo..." resumió Doremi. "me estan diciendo que ese cristal se 'come' toda la vida y tristeza que hay en el mundo que esté?"

"Basicamente." Miku dijo."lo unico que recuerdo ahora es que estoy aqui para detener el cristal, antes de que destruya todos los mundos. recordé que un par de chicas destruyeron una gran parte del cristal en su dimensión, asi que pensé que algunas personas deberían tener ese poder tambien."

"y, no crees que hubiera sido mejor si las veias ANTES de venir aqui?" Sorio dijo. en la frente de Miku se formó una gota de sudor, mientras ella respondia "yo-la verdad no queria venir a esta dimension, pero las unicas coordenadas que tengo son las de esta."

"Coordenadas? crei que todos los mundos tenian la misma coordenada." dijo Fami, confusa.

Miku explicó."no. verán, cada version del mundo tiene diferentes cordenadas, dependiendo de su clima, su tiempo, su duración... este mundo, por ejemplo, tiene grandes cantidades de magia, lo que causa que esté en una diferente coordenada a la tierra de donde Doremi-chan viene."

"y, entonces, nuestro futuro esta en una diferente coordenada?" preguntó Kanon.

"Exacto!" respondió Miku."y me puedo basar en su energia, los puedo regresar ahi, si quieren." al decir eso, sin embargo, el grupo de chicos del futuro se detuvo, y empezó a temblar, como si quisieran olvidar algo terrible.

"no... no queremos... volver ahi." Fami fue la primera en hablar.

"por que?" Hana preguntó inocentemente. "es tu hogar, y Doremi-mama-"

"Hana." Doremi la inerrumpió. "algo me dice... que estoy muerta ahi."

Hana se sintió triste y en shock. lo unico que pudo decir fue un "lo siento, Fami-chan."

Fami se recuperó, y le dijo" no hay problema. pero esa no es la unica razon de que dejamos nuestros mundos."

"es cierto." Sorio continuó."nuestros futuros estan todos cubiertos por el Cristal."

"nuestros futuros?" dijo Miku." entonces ustedes vienen de diferentes futuros?"

"diferentes dimensiones, de hecho." dijo Kanon."por ejemplo, vengo de un mundo donde casi todo se resuelve con Futbol."

Doremi y Hana no pudieron evitar pensar en Aiko, una de las viejas amigas de Doremi, mama de Hana, y una muy exelente deportista.

"y yo vengo de un futuro en donde Majo-kai y la tierra estan fusionadas, lo que quiere decir que hay Majinis donde sea." dijo Fami. Doremi y Hana no entendieron lo que era una Majini. "Maji-que?" preguntaron.

"Majinis son personas con poderes magicos. basicamente hibridos de brujas o hechiceros y humanos."

"creo que entiendo." Dijo Doremi. luego vió a Sorio, quien parecia que estaba escondido. "Y tu Sorio? de donde vienes?" preguntó.

"bueno..." Sorio parecia asustado de responder esa pregunta."yo... yo vengo de-" pero antes de que pudiera responder, una alarma resonó por el castillo.

"que pasa?!" preguntó Doremi, claramente asustada. una guardia que estaba por ahi le respondió "Creatys! estan atacando el castillo!"

"Creatys?"

"bestias creadas por el cristal, las cuales nacen de la tristeza de los seres." dijo Miku."pero este no es el momento! debemos pelear!"

"si! a proteger el castillo!" exclamó Hana. Doremi obvservó mientras ellos corrian hacia un balcon cercano, a pelear. la ex-Ojamajo miró su Drill Mirror, y lo apretó en su pecho.

"_no quiero pelear..._" pensó. "_pero si debo hacerlo para proteger este mundo y encontrar a Poppu-chan... lo haré!_"

y, con eso, Doremi corrio para unirse a los demás.


End file.
